


Reunion

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: The 2020 season is finally about to start and Lando and Carlos see each other again.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t really cope with the fact that Lando and Carlos are no longer teammates and therefore I tried to distract myself by writing a sweet reunion scene, taking place a few days before the Austrian GP.

It’s finally race week again. Lando actually can’t quite believe it. It’s been over half a year since the last season finished and because of everything that’s going on in the world he really thought that they wouldn’t get to drive at all this year.  
But still, here he is. Last days of June and he’s in Austria, few days until he’ll get to drive again. Finally.  
His family can’t be with him, he doesn’t have a nice hotel room and he’s not allowed to do anything really, apart from staying in his makeshift container home or working out. Not quite how he pictured it, but he’s happy nonetheless. 

The only thing that’s missing is Carlos. The Spaniard should have arrived yesterday, like Lando did, but his flight got cancelled, so he’s coming today.  
Lando is as excited and as nervous as can be and he’s not entirely sure how things will work out.  
Officially, him and Carlos are in different bubbles. They are expected to keep their distance, wear masks at all time and are not really allowed to hang out together.  
Lando received a briefing regarding the hygiene measures when he arrived yesterday and he talked to Carlos on the phone about it. Neither of them were sure about how to handle the situation because they both knew for sure that they weren’t going to follow the rules imposed on them.  
The two of them concluded that they probably would have to tell at least some people about their relationship so that the rules could be adjusted but neither of them was really keen on doing so. So instead of coming up with a plan for the following day, they just kept indulging in the anticipation of finally being together again.

Lando checks his phone for the umpteenth time in the last 30 minutes. It’s only two in the afternoon but he has already finished all his duties for the day. The restricted schedule for media and PR is one thing he definitely won’t be complaining about.  
Now he’s enjoying the afternoon sun, trying to get his skin to tan, while he’s lying on a deck chair that somebody has put up in front of his container.  
Well, if he’s honest, he’s not really enjoying it. He’s far too nervous to enjoy himself. He keeps checking the time on his phone, waiting for another message from Carlos.

Jon is lying on a deck chair about three meters apart from Lando, even though they’re in the same bubble. His trainer is observing him carefully, probably noticing how his protégé is shifting on his chair, fiddling with his bracelets, biting his lip and constantly checking his phone.  
„What are you nervous about?“ He asks after a few minutes of trying to work it out without success.  
„Nothing.“ Lando knows that his answer comes too fast and his voice sounds too squeaky to be convincing. He also knows that Jon won’t stop prying until Lando admits the truth. So Lando surrenders and sighs deeply before telling Jon: „Carlos should be here any minute now.“  
„Why would you be nervous about that?“  
Lando shrugs his shoulders and this time he’s not going to give away any more details.  
Luckily Jon doesn’t drill him further. He just seems to be reminiscing about the past. He lets out a sigh. „It’s a shame that we won’t get to spend time together the way we did last year, isn’t it?“  
„Yeah.“ Lando agrees absentmindedly. He’s thinking about how nothing can keep him from spending time with Carlos, being close to him. Not even Covid.

Lando’s phone rings and he instantly checks the message he got from Carlos. His heart skips a beat as he reads it.  
„They are at the entrance.“ He jumps up from his chair and gestures in the right direction. „I’ll go meet him.“  
He doesn’t wait for a reaction from Jon but he hears his trainer getting up as well, following him. „Don’t forget about the social distancing!“  
Lando doesn’t reply. He sees no point in lying but he doesn’t want to tell Jon either. He’s not in the mood to explain himself so he doesn’t even try to tell Jon to leave him alone. It would just make him more suspicious.  
In reality he doesn’t even care about all of that because everything he can think of is Carlos and that he will finally be able to be with his Spaniard again. His body trembles in anticipation and he can already feel himself coming close to tears. He doesn’t want to cry but in the end it’s not really that important. 

He senses Jon’s confusion as he’s basically running towards the parking area, reserved for the McLaren team, but he doesn’t pay attention to his trainer.  
Fortunately nobody else is nearby as Lando spots his boyfriend who is just getting out of a car, accompanied by Rupert and Caco. A small fraction of his mind registers that it’s just the people closest to them that will be witnessing their reunion and that those would have been the first ones to tell anyways but all in all he doesn’t really pay attention to it.  
His gaze is fixed on Carlos who is stretching his body a little bit, seeming quite tired. Lando takes in Carlos’ soft hair, his tanned skin and his strong body. He almost chokes on the affection that is overwhelming him. He lets out a small whimper as he gets closer.  
Carlos finally turns around and catches sight of Lando as well. Their gazes interlock and Carlos automatically starts moving closer to him also. Lando is sprinting.  
Rupert mutters something that has to do with social distancing but neither of them care. It suddenly seems like they are the only people in the world as they finally close the last distance between each other.

They crash together. Carlos gets a hold of Lando’s body and lifts him up into a tight hug. Lando happily wraps his legs around Carlos’s waist and clutches on to him. Both of them are unable to speak or even breath. They are just staring at each other and Lando starts sobbing. It feels like his heart is going to explode with the amount of love, relief and happiness he’s feeling.  
Carlos coos, trying to calm him down and pulls him even closer. Lando picks up on their trainers hastily trying to convince the two of them to separate again but they ignore them.  
„Where is your room darling?“ Carlos asks softly and his deep voice sends shivers down Lando’s back.  
He points in the right direction and Carlos carries him, leaving their stunned trainers behind. Lando directs Carlos to his container home and the Spaniard closes the door behind them. He lets Lando down again but his legs are shaking so much that he has to grab Carlos’ arm, steadying himself.  
They are just looking at each other, Lando is still crying while he observes the older one. He tries to take in all the little details of Carlos’ face, everything that he missed so dearly.  
Carlos runs his fingers through Lando’s hair, making him shiver and sigh contently, leaning into the touch.  
Then the Spaniard fumbles with Lando’s mask, taking it off carefully. He flashes a smile and tugs on his teammate's mask until he takes it off as well. For a swift moment they just smile at each other, before their lips crash together.They kiss as if their lives depended on it and Lando starts getting difficulties breathing.  
Carlos manoeuvres him to the sofa, not letting go of his body and they laugh and cry and kiss again.  
„I’ve missed you so much Carlos.“ Lando manages to whisper between kisses.  
„I’ve missed you too, Lando.“

Then there’s a knock on the door and Rupert and Jon enter the room before the two of them even have time to detangle their limbs.  
The trainers seem to be taken aback, their gazes going back and forth between Lando and Carlos and each other as if they’re trying to make sure they are seeing the same thing.  
„You… you aren’t supposed to be this close.“ Rupert stammers, shaking his head confusedly.  
„What is going on here?“ Lando can feel Jon analysing every little detail, from Lando’s red eyes, his swollen lips to the way he is clawing his hands into Carlos’ back.  
„Uh… We… Actually…“ Words fail Carlos and he tries to let go of Lando but the younger one is not ready to interrupt their embrace.  
„Isn’t that obvious?“ He wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck and presses his face on Carlos’ shoulder.  
Jon shrugs his shoulders. „I guess?“  
„Could you leave us alone then?“  
Jon shares a look with Rupert, the two of them seem to be contemplating their options.  
„Ok.“ Rupert finally agrees and pushes Jon towards the door. „But we will have to have a talk about social distancing again.“  
„Yeah sure.“ Carlos dismisses them, his whole focus on the young Brit beneath him.  
„We will be back in an hour.“ Jon adds but he doesn’t get an answer as Carlos is taking Lando’s face between his hands, brushing their lips together once again.  
The trainer just shakes his head in disbelief, laughing to himself and then closes the door.


End file.
